1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a blended yarn useful for the production of fabrics which possess arc and flame protective properties. This invention also relates to garments produced with such fabrics.
2. Description of Related Art
Individuals working near energized electrical equipment and emergency personnel who respond to incidents near electrical equipment are at risk from electrical arcs and flame hazards which could result from an arcing event. Electrical arcs are extremely violent events typically involving thousands of volts and thousands of amperes of electricity. Electrical arcs are formed in air when the potential difference (i.e. voltage) between two electrodes causes the atoms in the air to ionize and become able to conduct electricity.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,208,105 to Ichibori et. al. discloses a flame retarded composite fiber blend comprising a halogen containing fiber having a large amount of an antimony compound and at least one fiber selected from the list consisting of natural fibers and chemical fibers. The fiber blend is woven into a fabric and tested for Limited Oxygen Index as a measure of its flame resistance.
What is needed is a yarn, fabric and garment which possess a high level of arc and flame protection.